The Royal Party
by dispix208
Summary: The Disney Princesses want to have a party for their princes to get to know each other. But, what happens when some of the princes don't get along as well as the princesses thought they would? Read and find out!


The Royal Party

By: dispix208

**Author's Note: Hello again, everyone! I'm back to present to you my third Fanfic ever posted! This time, I'm doing a story about the Disney Princesses, since I've always admired them ever since I was a kid. Now, without further ado, I present to you the story! I do not own any of the characters or settings, the Walt Disney Company does and I am not associated with them in any way (yet). I am simply a very dedicated Disney fan who enjoys writing Fanfiction such as this one**

**BTW- Magic Kingdom Castle= Cinderella's Castle**

Chapter 1- The Plan

One night at the Magic Kingdom, all of the Disney Princesses were gathered in the castle for their monthly Disney Princess club meeting. After an hour of updating each other on what was going on in their lives and addressing various issues and concerns, there was time to talk about whatever was on each other's minds. As everyone else was talking about various topics, Rapunzel was thinking about something she had been thinking about for a while. When there was an opportunity for her to speak, she said to the others, "I've been thinking. Does anyone else feel that we hardly ever see each other outside of these meetings?" There was a pause as everyone thought about this. Then, Belle said, "That's not true. We see each other when we visit the parks for celebrations."

"Yeah, but, that's only every once in a while," said Rapunzel. "Other than that, we almost never see each other outside of the meetings. I mean, think about it." There was a pause. Then, Pocahontas said, "You're right."

"I wish there was some way we could get together more often," said Snow White. Everyone else agreed. There was a pause. Then, Mulan exclaimed, "I have an idea! Why don't we have a party?"

Everyone agreed that having a party would be a great opportunity to see more of each other. Then, Cinderella said, "Let's invite our princes, too!"

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea, Ella," said Aurora. Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas and Mulan gave each other worried looks. Things did not go well the last time the Disney princes had met each other.

"What's wrong," asked Rapunzel.

"It's nothing. It's just-"began Ariel. She then stopped and shook her head sadly.

"Just what," asked Tiana.

"The last time our princes got together, it was a disaster," said Belle.

"I don't remember our princes ever getting together," said Rapunzel.

"This was before you and Tiana came into the club," said Jasmine. There was a pause. Then, Tiana asked, "So…what happened?"

"Most of them didn't get along with each other," said Pocahontas.

"They started arguing with each other over little things like who was going to leave first," said Mulan. "Some even physically fought each other." Mulan shivered as she thought of and told Rapunzel and Tiana when her husband Shang had almost gotten killed by Belle's husband Adam. Both Belle and Mulan had been furious with Adam. Mulan had forgiven him for his mistake, but Shang, to this day, still didn't forgive him, even after Adam apologized to him countless times.

"Wow," said Rapunzel. "That's terrible."

"Are you all talking about the Halloween party six years ago," asked Snow White.

"Oh, that was so much fun, wasn't it ladies," asked Cinderella, who smiled at her friends. Snow White and Aurora smiled back and nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone else gave them strange looks, which the three were oblivious to.

"Their princes were the only ones that actually got along," explained Ariel.

"Why was that," asked Tiana.

"Well, I guess that everyone's personalities were so different that no one got along," said Belle, not wanting to talk about the horrible event anymore. There was a pause. Then, Jasmine said, "Prince, Charming and Phillip are very similar to each other, like their wives are. So, that's probably why they got along with each other." There was a pause. Then, Tiana turned to Cinderella and asked, "Still think it's a good idea to invite our princes?" Cinderella smiled at Tiana and nodded. There was a pause as everyone else thought about this idea. Then, Rapunzel said, "Well, it would be nice for Tiana and I to introduce our princes to everyone. Who knows? Maybe they'll get along with everyone." There was a pause as everyone thought about this. Then, Mulan said, a little hesitant, "Well, it's worth a try."

"Okay, then, it's been decided," said Cinderella. "We'll have a party and invite our princes." Everyone agreed, some more reluctant than others. They then decided on the date and location of the party. They also decided it would be best for the princes who didn't get along with each other to not know the other princes would be at the party as well, in order to better convince them to come. Then, everyone went back to their homes.

Chapter 2- Preparing for the Party

The princesses spent almost the entire time between the meeting and the party getting ready for the party. Snow White, Cinderella and Tiana were in charge of the food, since they were the ones that knew how to cook the most. Rapunzel, Belle and Ariel were in charge of decorations. Everyone else was in charge of entertainment.

Two days before the party, Snow White and Cinderella were standing in the kitchen of Tiana's restaurant. Cinderella and Tiana were teaching Snow White how to cook, since it had been a while since she had cooked a meal, considering she now had servants to do it for her. As Tiana was stirring her gumbo, she began to think about the upcoming party. She was glad she had made the decision to close the restaurant, since she, Snow White and Cinderella needed the space to cook all the food, and the kitchen in the apartment she and her husband Naveen had bought was too small to even fit all three of them. It barely fit two people, after all. That's why she preferred to cook in the restaurant's kitchen, for it was twice as big as her apartment kitchen, especially when Naveen wanted to help out. Tiana was glad that Naveen was in Maldonia taking care of some prince-related things, because she knew he would be poking his head in and trying to distract her and her friends if he were here now. Tiana smiled and giggled to herself at the thought of what had happened the last time he did that. All of a sudden, she was pulled out of her daydreams by Cinderella screaming at Snow White. "What did you do now, Snow," she shrieked angrily. Now Tina was _really _glad they were the only ones in the restaurant.

"I followed the recipe and did exactly what it said like you and Tiana told me to," said Snow White timidly, looking at her feet in shame.

"Well, you obviously didn't because cakes aren't supposed to look like this!" Cinderella lifted a pan of gloppy, brown mess and showed it to Snow White.

"I don't know what happened…" began Snow White. Cinderella interrupted her by yelling at her about responsibility and how perfect everything had to be for the party. Tiana was afraid this would happen, since it seemed like Cinderella frequently got mad at Snow White for something. She secretly rolled her eyes and sighed to herself in annoyance. Then, she turned off the stove so her gumbo wouldn't burn, and then approached her two friends. At this point, Snow White was almost in tears from Cinderella yelling at her. Tiana stepped in between Cinderella and Snow White, faced Cinderella, crossed her arms and gave her a stern look. "Cindy," said Tiana in a reprimanding voice. Cinderella looked at Tiana as if she were surprised that Tiana had interrupted her yelling at Snow White.

"Now, is that any way to treat your friend," asked Tiana. Cinderella looked at Tiana, unsure what to say. She was still getting used to the way Tiana ran her life, which was very different from the other princesses. Snow White looked at Tiana with a hopeful expression. "Well," Tiana asked Cinderella, waiting for her to answer. There was a pause. Finally, Cinderella pointed at Snow White and said, "Well, it's _her_ fault." Cinderella glared at Snow White and said, "_Someone_ didn't follow the recipe."

"Cindy, I'm sure she didn't mean to mess up like that. It's her first time in who knows how long."

"Well, she should remember how to do something she's been doing for half her life." Cinderella glared at Snow White again as she said this. Snow White was once again almost in tears, and Tiana could hear her whimpering behind her. Tiana looked at Snow White, then back at Cinderella. She put her hands around Snow White to comfort her. "Look at her! You're makin' the poor girl cry." Cinderella looked at Tiana, who was saying comforting words to Snow White. Cinderella then gasped when she noticed that Snow White really was crying. Cinderella had forgotten how sensitive Snow White was. She then realized she was acting just like her stepsisters. Cinderella scolded herself for acting so nasty towards her friend. She then smiled and approached Snow White. Tiana stepped out of the way so Cinderella could do what she needed to do. Cinderella hugged Snow White, who looked up at her in shock and surprise.

When Cinderella released Snow White, she stepped back and said, "I'm very sorry for being so harsh to you." Snow White looked at Cinderella, still confused. "I just want everything to be perfect for the party." Snow White looked at the floor and said timidly, "And I ruined it!" She was about to cry again when Cinderella put her arms around Snow White to comfort her.

"No, no, no, you didn't ruin anything," she said comfortingly. She stepped back from Snow White again, who once again looked at her.

"We can always make a new cake," said Cinderella, smiling at Snow White.

"But, we would be wasting ingredients," worried Snow White.

"Honey, don't you worry 'bout that," said Tiana, smiling. "If we run out, the store's just around the corner." Snow White looked at her friends, who smiled at her. She then smiled back at them and said, "Okay, I'll try making the cake again." The three then went back to cooking food for the party

The day before the party, Rapunzel, Belle and Ariel decided to meet at the castle to start decorating. Rapunzel and Belle had made their own decorations and Ariel had found some things around her castle that she thought would be good to decorate the Magic Kingdom castle with. As they were decorating the castle, Rapunzel said, "Guys, I'm a little worried about tomorrow. What if something really bad happens?"

"Well, it can't get any worse than what happened last time," said Ariel. Immediately after Ariel said that, Belle stopped decorating, ran towards a corner of the room and began crying. Rapunzel gave Ariel a look and went over towards Belle to try and comfort her. Ariel followed Rapunzel and said, "Sorry I brought that up. I shouldn't have said anything." Belle nodded her head to say that she had accepted Ariel's apology, but she was crying so hard she couldn't say anything. Finally, after a few minutes, Belle sobbed, "I just wanted Adam to make a friend. He's tried so hard."

"Hey, it's okay," said Rapunzel, kneeling down and putting a hand on Belle to try to comfort her. "That was what, six years ago?" Belle nodded.

"So, that's behind you now," said Rapunzel encouragingly. "And don't worry. We won't let anything like that happen again." Ariel agreed. Then, Belle stopped crying and said, "Thank you, both of you. You're very good friends." The three then went back to decorating.

Chapter 3- The Party

The next day, all the princesses were anxious for the party. They all were excited for it, but most of them were nervous about what was going to happen. They still had those feelings when everyone entered the Magic Kingdom Castle for the party. As soon as some of the princes saw each other, they immediately began yelling at each other. The princesses and princes who were not a part of the yelling stood off to the side and watched them.

"What's with them," asked Flynn Rider, pointing to the fighting princes. Rapunzel then told him the story.

"Shouldn't somebody stop them," asked Naveen. Tiana agreed.

"We tried that before and it didn't work," said Belle, worriedly watching Adam to make sure he didn't try to kill someone again. Just then, everyone heard what sounded like someone taking out a sword.

"Oh, no, not again," groaned Mulan.

"Is he gonna do what I think he's gonna do," asked Tiana, concerned.

"I hope not," said Mulan, looking at where Shang was standing, holding his sword and looking for something or someone. "He could seriously hurt someone if they let him." All of a sudden, the princes began arguing and fighting with each other. There was a roaring sound. The people on the side turned to see Shang and Adam fighting. It looked like Shang was winning. Belle and Mulan looked at each other, worried. They then ran over to their husbands.

"Shang! Stop! You're hurting him," pleaded Mulan.

"Good! He deserves to get hurt," said an angry Shang. He then kicked Adam in the shin, which caused him to growl in pain. Belle gasped and shouted, "No!" She then ran to Adam's side and embraced him. Mulan also gasped and exclaimed, "Shang!" Shang raised his sword and was about to stab Adam with it when Mulan jumped in between them. Shang immediately put his sword away, for he didn't want his wife to get hurt. There was a pause. Mulan and Shang looked at each other for a few minutes. Then, Mulan said, "There's no reason for you to hurt him. He's not a threat to you, me, or any of our friends. Believe me, if he was, I would have either told you or taken care of him myself." Shang looked at Mulan for a moment. Then, he looked behind her at Adam, who had his head bent down and was glaring at Shang. Adam growled at Simba and was about to go after him, but Belle stopped him. She then turned to Shang and said, "Both of you please. Stop fighting."

"But he's-"began Adam. Mulan stopped him and asked, "Please? For us?" The princesses turned to look at their loved ones with hopeful expressions on their faces. Then, Shang sighed and said, "Okay, but I am _not_ being friends with that guy." Adam agreed with both Mulan and Shang.

"You don't have to," said Belle. "We just want both of you to stop fighting."

"Come on. Let's go see what everyone else is doing," said Mulan to the other three. The other four then went over to the rest of the group.

Chapter 4- Adam Learns a Lesson

Shang and Mulan went to introduce themselves to Prince Naveen and Tiana, leaving Belle and Adam alone.

"Why don't we go and introduce ourselves to the new princes," suggested Belle. Adam shook his head.

"Okay, then, how about we go talk to Ariel and Eric?"

"I'd rather just leave," said Adam.

"Why? We just got here."

"There's no one here for me to talk to. I have absolutely nothing in common with these people."

"Have you ever talked to them?"

"No. I have no interest in talking to any of these people."

"Well, there has to be someone you'd want to talk to." Adam shook his head. Belle looked around at the others, trying to find someone that shares a common interest with Adam, or that he would like to talk to.

"What about Phillip? You could talk to him."

"I refuse to talk to him," said Adam.

"Why," asked Belle.

"Look at him!" The two then turned to where Phillip was talking with Aurora, Cinderella and Prince Charming.

"What about him," asked Belle.

"You don't see it! He's-"Belle stopped him.

"I don't see any reason why you can't talk to him. Phillip is very nice."

"But he's-"began Adam. Belle stopped him and said, "You know, you have to learn not to judge others before you get to know them. Come on." Belle then took Adam's paw and dragged him into the group.

"Where are we going," asked Adam.

"To talk to Phillip and Aurora," responded Belle.

"I don't want to talk to them," said Adam.

"I know you don't, but you're going to at least try to talk to him. You never know. You might actually like him."

Adam thought for a moment. Then, he said, "Okay, I'll try." As it turned out, Phillip and Adam got along great. Phillip was afraid of Adam at first, but, with a little encouragement from Belle and Aurora, they then began to have a nice, normal conversation with each other.

Chapter 4- Entertainment Problems

Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Jasmine were standing off to the side and watching Aladdin and Flynn talk to each other, pleased and happy to see that they both got along with each other. As they were watching them, Rapunzel asked Jasmine, "So, what's the entertainment for tonight?"

"Well, we couldn't decide between dancing, Mushu telling jokes, or Genie doing a magic show, so we all just decided on dancing."

"Oh, okay," said Rapunzel. She then said, "I wish you guys would've decided on the magic show. That sounds exciting."

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Genie's magic is very exciting. He can do almost anything."

"Really," asked Rapunzel excitedly. Jasmine nodded. Rapunzel got an amazed look on her face. "Now I really wish he was coming."

"Maybe I'll bring him to the next meeting. Or you could visit us and meet him."

"Really?" Jasmine nodded again.

"That sounds like so much fun!" Jasmine smiled at Rapunzel's enthusiasm.

"Promise me you'll bring him to the next meeting," said Rapunzel.

"I promise," said Jasmine. The two princesses then shook on the deal. There was a pause. Then, Jasmine thought of something. "You know what I just thought of," she asked Rapunzel. "We don't have any music to dance to."

"Didn't you guys talk about that before the party?" Jasmine shook her head. "I was going to ask about it, but once we had decided on dancing, everyone left."

"Let's gather everyone together and talk about this," said Rapunzel. The two princesses then gathered everyone together and told them their problem.

"And why didn't we discuss this at our meeting," asked Mulan.

"Because you all left before I could even bring it up," answered Jasmine.

"We thought you'd take care of the music," said Pocahontas. "That's why we left." There was a pause. Then, Rapunzel said, "Well, I guess we'll either have to go find some music or think of another form of entertainment."

"Does anyone know of any musicians or entertainers that you think would like to perform for us," asked Aurora. It was quiet for a moment. Then, Belle said, "Maybe someone at our castle will want to help," suggested Belle, who looked at Adam to make sure that was all right with him.

"Or our palace," offered Jasmine, looking at Aladdin for confirmation.

"Okay, can either of you get to your palaces and back here fast," asked Rapunzel.

"I could try," said Belle. Jasmine agreed. Rapunzel thought for a moment. Then, she said, "Okay, you both can go and look for entertainment. Whoever gets back here first with their choice of entertainment will get to allow their act to entertain us. The other person's choice can stay if they want to." Everyone thought that was a good idea. Then, Belle left on her horse Philippe and Jasmine left on Carpet

Chapter 5- The Solution

As soon as the two princesses left to find entertainment, some of the princes began fighting and arguing with each other again. The princesses tried to stop them, but no one would listen. They were still fighting when, all of a sudden, Belle entered the castle, followed by a candlestick, teapot and clock. A few seconds later, Jasmine entered with a blue genie.

"Whoa, what happened here," asked the genie.

Jasmine and Belle then explained the story to everyone else. Just then, Rapunzel approached the group and said, "Oh, good! You're back." There was a pause. Then, Rapunzel asked, "So, who came back first?"

"Well, we both arrived at the same time," answered Belle.

"Okay, then, I guess we'll have all of your friends perform, then," said Rapunzel. The candlestick, clock and teapot then performed their _Be Our Guest_ routine along with some other enchanted objects that they had brought with them. Everyone enjoyed the production. After the objects were finished, the genie performed a magic show. When he was finished, everyone applauded. The genie said, "Thank you, thank you very much," impersonating Elvis Presley, costume and all. The princesses then invited their friends to join them at the party.

Chapter 6- The Solution

As the princesses were talking to the creatures that had just performed about their performances, they heard a growl and what sounded like swords being taken out.

"Oh, no, not again," worried Ariel. Everyone else turned to what Ariel was referring to. The princes were fighting each other yet again.

"We have to stop them," said Cinderella.

"If only we could think of something they all could agree on," said Snow White.

"Well, they all seemed to enjoy my magic show and the show that was before me," said the genie.

Jasmine gasped and said, "That's it! Genie can do some more magic tricks and then maybe they'll get along."

"Are you suggesting I use my magic to make them get along with each other," asked Genie, slightly confused.

"Well, kind of. You don't have to cast a spell on them. Just do some more magic tricks," suggested Jasmine. "Or, do some of your impersonations." When Jasmine said this, the genie got an excited look on his face and said, "Well, I can think of a few right now."

"Perfect," said Jasmine excitedly.

Chapter 7- Results of the Solution

A few minutes later, Genie cleared his throats and announced to the princes, "Okay, everyone. Can I have your attention please?" The princes stopped fighting and turned towards Genie.

"I believe I wasn't finished with my show," said Genie."

"Genie, you've done pretty much every magic trick I've seen you do," said Aladdin, slightly annoyed with his magical friend.

"Yes, but you're forgetting something else I'm good at," replied Genie. He then began to impersonate and make fun of many different Disney villains, including Jafar, Scar and Maleficent. The princes all enjoyed this. As Genie continued to impersonate villains and other characters the princes were familiar with, Shang said to Adam, "He's really good, isn't he?" Adam agreed. They continued to watch Genie. After a few seconds, Shang turned to Adam and asked, "Wait, did we just agree on something?" Adam looked at Shang, confused. He was still learning how to deal with his positive emotions, since he hadn't really experienced any of them in ten years.

"Did we," asked Adam.

"I think we did," said Shang. The other princes then began to realize that they, too, were all enjoying Genie's impersonations, since they had all made similar comments to each other a few minutes earlier. Aladdin then said to Genie, "Genie, did you do this?" Genie stopped his impersonation of Mickey Mouse and transformed back into his normal form.

"Do what," asked Genie, confused.

"Make us get along with each other," said Eric. There was a pause. The princes all looked at each other and the princesses and princes who were off to the side looked at them with hopeful expressions on their faces. Then, Adam said, slowly and hesitantly, "I guess we did it on our own."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Shang. "But he's right. We all found something we all liked, and agreed on it."

"So, in a way, it _was_ the genie," said Flynn. Everyone turned towards Genie. Then, everyone gathered around him.

"Thank you, Genie, for having our princes finally get along with each other," said Aurora. Everyone else agreed and cheered for Genie. Then, everyone celebrated the princess getting along with each other by dancing to music played by the princesses' friends who had performed earlier. Happiness was among everyone at last.

THE END


End file.
